


Cookie Crumbles

by Twilight_Joltik



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block - Fandom, Normal Boots, PBG Hardcore series
Genre: Flower Crowns, Food Poisoning, Gen, Kid Fic, MC HC 5 except it's just a game some kids are playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Twilight_Joltik
Summary: Jeff invites his friends over to play. Basically just Minecraft Hardcore 5 but it's a game a bunch of eight year olds are imagining up.





	Cookie Crumbles

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Tori from the Discord server and everyone else on there who contributed to this AU. You guys are great, thanks for letting me write this out and for encouraging me.

“We’re gonna have the best sleepover ever!”, Jeff proudly told his friends when he invited them to come over after school on Friday. “I’m gonna make cookies and we’re gonna have a ton of fun!”

Austin agreed to come without hesitation, which by default meant Stewart would tag along, as their parents wanted him to make sure Austin “didn’t hurt himself”, or more likely because their parents wanted a night to themselves. Dean was eager to join in as well, on the condition he could bring his new friend too, and while Barry didn’t say much on the subject, he seemed excited as well. Jared took a bit more convincing, though.

“Come on, dad said I’d gotten good enough grades he’d get me the new Pokemon game!”, he objected. “I was gonna spend the whole weekend playing it!”

Jeff was about to go ask Luke if he could come over this time until Austin came over and started begging Jared to come. And it would take someone far stronger than Jared to resist Austin’s puppy dog eyes, so he had no choice. But that was great! Jeff couldn’t wait to have all his friends over!

He decided to make cookies for his friends with as many yummy things as he could find in them! Gummy Worms and Skittles and pretty much everything he could think of. He tried to follow what he remembered of his mom’s recipe for chocolate chip cookies, but with even better stuff in it. His friends would love it!

They just barely got done before Austin and Stewart got there, but Stewart insisted they’d just eaten when Austin tried to reach for one. That kinda made him a little bit sad, but he guessed it didn’t matter- they’d get hungry again later, right? Besides, the others came right after they did and he realized that he hadn’t actually ever figured out who Dean’s friend was because the guy who came in with an armful of red wildflowers and a wide grin wasn’t familiar at all.

“This is my friend Ray!”, Dean proudly introduced, smiling proudly.

As Ray waved, Austin leaned over to whisper to him. “That guy’s way cooler than us! I dunno how Dean made friends with him!”

It seemed Ray heard that and he frowned a bit. “I’m not that cool!”, he objected, bouncing on his heels a bit to emphasize the point in a way that made a few of the flowers fly out of his arms. “I’m normally cool, and I wanna be friends with you guys!”

“Well,” Jared started, barely looking up from his Gameboy, “I don’t see why you couldn’t be!”

“Yeah!”, Austin exclaimed. “We should totally be friends!”

Ray had barely opened his mouth to answer before Dean hugged him from behind. “Yay! We’re all friends now! So can we play our game now?”

“Which one?”, asked Barry as he grabbed one of the cookies, much to Jeff’s delight. “The zombie one again? Or the digging one?”

“Digging one!”, Jeff decided before anyone else said anything. The zombie game wouldn’t have been as fun without Ian.

“Yeah!”, agreed Austin. “We should try to kill the dragon again!”

“But we already killed the dragon!”, Stewart pointed out. “Or well, Barry did, anyways.”

A few little hums until Dean piped up with an idea. “I know! The dragon came back to life and has a special treasure we need to get from it!”

“That sounds awesome!”, Austin exclaimed. “What kind of treasure?”

Everyone paused to try and think until Jeff had an idea. “Ooh! I know! It has a pair of wings that let people fly!”

Save for Stewart, who muttered under his breath that it sounded like a hang glider, everyone agreed this was super cool and totally what they needed to get from the evil dragon. But, as they started to set everything up and Jared huffed about being about to evolve his Metapod while Austin begged him to put his game up so they could play, Ray just sort of sat down and started to try to tie his flowers into a chain. Dean noted this and rushed back over to him to try and explain how to play.

“Okay, so we go on an adventure and make houses and swords and stuff!”

Ray nodded. “I played a game like that with my old friends before I moved.”

Dean smiled. “Great, so you’ll get the hang of it! Oh, and if you die in the adventure, you’re out!”

He faltered a bit. “That isn’t how we played… but alright! I can do that! I just won’t die!”

“That’s the spirit! Come on, let’s make the house!”

Everyone pitched in to make a nice pillow fort with blankets and couch cushions and they played for a while until they started getting hungry. Jeff suggested the cookies, but he got cut off by Jared running to the fridge and rummaging through it until he found some pudding cups.

“Here! I found some uh…” He trailed off in thought. “What would fit for the game? They don’t really have pudding…”

“Mushroom soup?”, Stewart suggested.

“Yeah!”, Jared exclaimed, grabbing some spoons and skipping back over. “I made mushroom soup!”

The “mushroom soup” was really good, but maybe it wasn’t the best idea, because while they were fighting the spiders in the old mines, Barry started to make upset noises and curl up. Said he had a tummy ache.

“I n-need to go home…”, he muttered, grabbing one of the blankets from the pillow fort. “Or at least…”

He trailed off and fell asleep before he could finish that sentence and Jeff went to ask his mom to call Barry’s mom to pick him up and when he came back, everyone was holding a “funeral” for Barry for having died while bravely saving them from the spiders. Dean seemed rather pleased with himself for not being the first to die this time.

And he wasn’t the second either- that was Jared, who got pushed into the lava by a spider, or rather tripped while trying to jump between couches and stumbled onto the floor. Even the tripping part was suspect given that he seemed all too happy to quit playing and go play his Gameboy in the corner. About the only thing they heard out of him for the rest of the night was him exclaiming that his Metapod had evolved into Butterfree.

But it was still fun even without Jared and Barry! They made a portal to the underworld and tried to get the stuff to make potions. But, while they were doing that, they “split up”- or rather Stewart and Austin went to go get more snacks in the kitchen while Jeff and Dean and Ray kept playing. That ended up being kind of a bad idea, because Ray ended up knocking a bunch of the books on the bookcase over onto Dean while trying to grab something off of it.

Dean laid down in the pile of books defeatedly. “Oh no. I died.”

“No, Dean! I’m so sorry! Don’t die!” Ray looked near tears. “I didn’t mean to kill you!”

“I-it’s fine!”, Dean insisted. “I usually die in way stupider ways! Don’t cry, please.”

To try and cheer him up, he found the flower chain he was making earlier and tied the ends together and put it on his head. “See! You’re super pretty now! You can’t be sad!”

Ray hugged him tight. “You aren’t mad at me for killing you?”

“Of course not!”, Dean insisted. “I’d never be mad at my friend! Here-”

Stewart and Austin were back with the snacks by now- including Jeff’s cookies, much to his joy- and Dean grabbed a few cookies from the plate and gave one to Ray and taking one for himself. Ray smiled and ate the cookie happily.

“These are good!”, Dean exclaimed, taking another cookie. “Stewart, you’ve gotta try these!”

Stewart approached the cookie with apprehension but ate it anyways, making a face that made Jeff’s heart drop a bit. He didn’t say anything, though- at least not until he let out a sudden pained cry and ran to the bathroom.

Soon after, Dean curled up and whimpered and Ray seemed to have broken out in hives. Their parents were promptly called and Austin threw out the remaining cookies as Jeff apologized frantically.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t wanna poison you guys!”, Jeff assured them.

No one responded in anything more than a pained groan.

“Hey, it’s alright!”, Austin assured him. “It was an accident! And besides- we get to have a sleepover just the two of us!”

“Yeah…” Jeff smiled a bit. “That sounds fun!”

The two stayed up late into the night, the game long since abandoned, and played video games. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...and then Austin trips on Jeff's pink sheep plush the next morning and goes home to make sure Stewart's alright and Jeff tries to finish playing on his own but it's kind of boring with no one else so he just says the dragon wins. Everyone gets over their food poisoning and everything is fine. The end.


End file.
